


【门罗鳕】冷

by Citricacidcycle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citricacidcycle/pseuds/Citricacidcycle
Summary: 老鳕鱼和梦中的门罗papa，老鳕视角，我本人前后无差
Relationships: Shay Cormac/George Monro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【门罗鳕】冷

**Author's Note:**

> 短小产物，本来是想鳕鱼过生日的时候写的，但我懒，就拖到了现在（）
> 
> 傻蛋作者连续噩梦烦躁又睡不着写的（）
> 
> 我也不知道是糖还是刀，毕竟是梦中，大家都懂的，梦总是要……那啥的。

我不清楚这场雨应该下多久。

开始还是淅淅沥沥的小雨，后来变得越来越大，我不得不凭着经验就近找一个山洞，勉强躲躲雨。

冷了，我搓搓手想让自己暖和一些，我不知道是我上了年纪还是天气真的转凉，我生了火，坐在火堆前，看着火舌舔舐着木屑消耗我仅有的耐心。

洞穴里面雨滴的嘀嗒声使我心烦。

必须要承认，有地图的指引倒是方便了许多，但要想找到圣殿骑士留下来的宝藏，还要花费很多时间。

我时间不算很多，但也不算紧张。

我躺下蜷缩起来，枕在自己的手臂上面对火光试图让自己入睡，至少补充一些精力。

我不愿承认我老了，只是我的旧伤让我不再像年轻时那样敏捷，又难免填了一些新伤，草药的气味使我清醒，裹着衣服，我有些累，最终还是抵挡不住困意，昏昏沉沉的睡了。

我从未睡过一场安稳觉。

我的梦里永远是凄惨的叫声和巨大的房屋倒塌声，我梦到自己也在喊，火烧的我口干舌燥，开始泛呕，直觉告诉我要跑起来。

马上就到尽头了，船帆就在眼前！

我突然被人一把扣住了肩膀，十几只手向下拉着。

别！我知道我罪孽深重，可别这么惩罚我！

“谢伊！”

我突然惊醒，看着搭在我肩膀上的那只手，本能的向后挪了一点，才发现袖口略有熟悉。

“做噩梦了？”手的主人声音沉稳，语气故意很轻柔。

我没有说话，在暗处看不到他的脸。

“我想我们的确是很久没见面了，如果你忘记了我，我一定会非常难过，谢伊。”

听到他的声音，我惊的坐起来，不顾衣服滑落到我身侧。

“门罗上校……”

“非常高兴你还记得我。”

他的目光和火光都太刺眼了。

“你还是和以前一样，门罗上校。”

“你可老了不少。”

只是头发白了一点，我反驳道。

仿佛回到了过去，我知道我还在梦里，便也肆无忌惮的和他开玩笑。

我说他严肃的时候特别像邻居太太养的长毛老猫，导致我有时候听他讲话时都在忍着，现在终于可以笑出来，他配合我表现出微微生气的样子，之后又憋不住了陪我轻笑两声。

我有好多好多话要说，却都堵在我的喉咙里，我紧紧握住他的手腕，金属袖扣仿佛在烫着我的手心。

“我们还有时间，你可以慢慢说。”火光闪动，照的他的脸微微泛红，他还是那个样子，我意识到我的衣服还是初遇时的那套，刺有圣殿骑士标志的黑色外衣看不出破损，就当一切都没有发生。

我讲了一些有的没的。

比如修整纽约的建筑之后，在卖花的小姑娘那里收到了含着露水的花。

“这是你应得的，谢伊。”他伸出空闲的手搭上上我的肩膀。

还有骑士团的事，关于海尔森·肯威的种种，尤其是他不会爬树，接着话题变得严肃聊到了兄弟会还有盒子的事情。

他安静地、沉默地坐在冰冷的地面上，听我讲完了我二十年的人生。

最后聊到了莫林根最近的样子，毕竟那是为数不多的，我自己的事情。

“最近换了新的帆。”

“她是个好姑娘，看得出来。”

当他说出好姑娘这三个字，我想到了年幼时和父亲出海，我努力的拿起剑，击退一个又一个敌人，奋不顾身当时只是想得到父亲的表扬，而在父亲去世后，我想我可能再也不会有那种感觉了。

“看得出来你这些年很幸苦。”他的身影渐渐模糊，我低着头，泪水再也留不住了，渐渐打湿了我的衣摆。

我想得到他的肯定，可我永远不够资格。

“我一直一直都在悔恨……”我哽咽，咽了一口唾液继续说下去“如果我能再快一点，说不定……事情就不会变成今天这样。”

“你已经很努力了，谢伊。”他把我抱在怀里，让我的泪水和鼻涕弄脏他前襟，我像一个走失的小孩子终于找到了妈妈，在他怀里大哭。

我哭喊着，哭声中夹杂着道歉的话语，无名指的戒指炙热又冰冷，和没有呼吸心跳的他一样，让我整个人都泡在悔恨的冷水里，无法自拔。

求您了，求您了，我想得到宽恕。

我快冷的打颤，我哭够了抬起头，双臂环着他的肩膀，凑上去用自己冰冷的唇贴上他的。

他没有像我想象中的推开我，而是扣住我的脑后，加深了这个意义不明的吻。

我贪恋他的气息，即便我知道这是一场梦。

“谢伊……”

我知道，梦总要醒的。

燃起的火堆不知道什么时候灭了，或许是被山洞里嘀嗒落下的水滴浇灭了吧，天晴了，已经是早晨了。

我掸一掸身上的土，准备离开了。


End file.
